Children of Hunters
by VagabondAngel94
Summary: What if Sam and Dean had a pair of teenage sons traveling on the road with them as they continued the family business? How will they cope as the parents of two boys with a very dark past and with very embarrassing problems? Read to find out! Warnings: Mentions of homosexuality and possible future pairings.


Children of Hunters

**Authors Note:**** I do not own Supernatural. I'm re-writing this story because the first one I posted was really, to be quite frank, bad XD but here's my second attempt on a good nights sleep. Warnings: Mentions of homosexuality and maybe future pairings.**

Rem sat outside of the dirty hotel window watching his family sleep peacefully as the cold wind chilled his blood coated fingers. His combat boots were blood spattered, and his white button up shirt was a pink from a mixture of both sweat and crimson red blood. Spotting his father, Dean, stir in his sleep, the seventeen year old ran hand through his hair, staining the brown locks and opened the window. Sneaking inside, he closed the window as gently as he could, knowing he had awakened all of his elite family. Hunters ears were sensitive and could hear even a pin drop.

Dean rolled over onto his side to stare at his child, unsurprised that he was just now getting in. Washing his hands, Rem looked to his dad and the bed with a took of terror and a disposition that screamed, "comfort me." He felt dirty and terrified, but also, a hint of satisfaction. Stripping off his ripped black jeans, he climbed into the bed he shared with the older man in nothing but a bloody shirt and white briefs and wrapped the strong arms around his smaller body. Burrowing himself beneath Dean, the two fell into a deep slumber, each understanding the need for such closeness and coddling.

The next morning, Dean woke before any of his family, and stared at his child in the daylight. His eyes widened at the shirt he wore and immediately began unbuttoning it. "Wake up Rem, what is this?" he asked, urgency seeping through his tough charade.

"No..." Rem whimpered half asleep. "I don't wanna wake up yet daddy..."

Dean grimaced at the smell of alcohol on his teens breath. Vodka, he determined it was by the sour smell and from the boys history with alcoholic beverages. "You've been drinking..."

"Oh you catch on really fast."

"Get rid of the sarcasm and tell me where this blood came from!"

Opening his emerald green eyes, Rem squinted at his father, a small smile on his face. "Wendigo... I killed it for you." Rem rubbed the wound his father had received from the creature the night before on his arm. "No body hurts you and lives to tell about it... We can skip town now, this town doesn't have any cute waitress' anyway."

Dean gave a look of disapproval at his son "Rem you could have gotten killed!" he scolded.

"I love you too old man."

"Rem, I know you're strong but you can't do these things without me!"

Rem took his fathers hands into his own. "It's my job to protect you."

"Oh cut the crap Edward Cullen, do I look like Bella Quin?!"

"Swan."

"Whatever! My point is, you're just a kid Rem!" he scolded ripping the stained shirt off of his son. "Go take a shower, you're all bloody and you stink. Oh and before you go, I want the vodka."

Rem looked away. "What vodka?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Dean said pausing for an answer from his child yet received nothing. "Do I have to put you upside down and shake you?"

"Freezer."

"Good boy, now go show-"

Before Dean could finish his sentence, Rem had taken off his underwear and threw them right at his dad's face and sprinted to the bathroom completely nude. Giggling, he closed the door and the sound of the facet turning on could be heard from outside the bathroom.

In the second queen sized bed, Sinjin was glaring at the ceiling, irritated at being woken up by his brother and his uncle. Sinjin was Rem's younger brother and cousin, born from the same mom with two brothers for dads. It was awkward to explain to people that they were brother-cousins, so they just told people they were brothers. Sinjin was Sam's son, a tall lanky boy with soft black hair and delicate pale features. He took after his father in the height department, but something about his face, very much like Rems, was rather feminine and pale.

Sam had left the hotel room for coffee about 30 minutes before the others members of his family woke up and Sinjin found himself in bed alone. "What time is it?" he asked his uncle, his voice scratchy from sleep.

"7:30, go back to sleep, the only reason I woke your brother up was to make him wash all that blood off."

"I thought I smelled blood... I'm hungry."

Dean wrinkled his nose at the comparison, but decided not to comment on it. "Powdered doughnuts on the counter."

"Gross..." the fifteen year old complained.

"Eat crap then"

As the uncle and nephew chuckled at their early morning conversation, Sam came through the door, a tray of coffee and chocolate milk in one hand and a box of glazed doughnuts in the other. Sinjin smiled, his father was a lifesaver. He knew he loved glazed doughnuts, but he also knew Rem loved chocolate milk and stuck up his nose.

"Uhg, chocolate milk?"

"It's good for you." Sam said sitting the food and drinks on the counter.

"Whatever..."

As the three Winchesters dug into their fattening breakfast, Rem finished off his shower and walked out of the bathroom naked. Ever comfortable with his body, the boy grabbed a doughnut from the box as his family stared at him, and sat on a bed. Biting into the pastry, Rem looked at his family in confusion. "What's everyone staring at?" he asked oblivious.

"You didn't put any clothes on Rem." Sam explained with a weird look on his face

Rem rolled his eyes. "You've all seen me naked before."

Dean stared at his teen, particularly at his navel. The boy donned a silver belly button ring on his flat stomach. "You pierced your belly button?" he asked unable to believe his eyes.

"Yeah so? I pierced Sinjins lip. Twice!"

"I didn't even want the second one..." Sinjin mourned as he played with his snake bites with his tongue. "I like them though. Thanks for holding me down and jamming that sewing needle through my mouth bro, it really made me feel closer to you." he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Dean rubbed his forehead, trying not to stress from his pierced and tattooed son. His boy had two piercings and three tattoos. He refused to cut his Shirley Temple hair, and looked like a girl with a boys body and ran around naked as he pleased. What was Dean to do with such a boy?

Seeing his dad with a look of distress, Rem ran to him and sat on his lap giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you." he muttered sweetly, taking a sip from his dads coffee.

"I love you too, I'd love you more with clothes on." Dean explained, patting the boys head.

Rem smirked. "You have porn star lips."

"Rem puts some pants on!" Dean scolded the boy causing the curly top to chuckle and put on some ripped blue jeans with no underwear.

"Better?"

"Much better." Sam interjected drinking his coffee.

Putting his arms around Sinjin's neck from behind, Rem kissed his brothers cheek in a silent good morning. "You sleep well?"

"You got in late..." the boy whispered. That was their own code. It meant he hadn't slept well, it meant he'd stayed up late waiting for Rem to get home.

"Take a nap in the impala, I'll even let you use my thigh as a pillow again tough guy."

Rem was teasing him, Rem always teased Sinjin. It was their relationship. They picked on each other, they protected each other, and most of all they never left the other alone for long periods of time. They needed each other.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you Princess Lady Lovely Locks?" Sinjin jived back.

Before their teasing continued, Dean interrupted them. "All right boys, we need to haul ass, we've got a case in Topeka. Lets start packing up."

At Deans command, all of the Winchesters began packing up their clothes, news papers and hunting items and stored them in the car. It was going to be a long trip, but they were used to life on the road.

**I feel like this is too short. Next chapter will be about what it's like driving with a car packed full of Winchesters. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
